


these expensive, these is red bottoms,these is bloody shoes

by stardustink



Series: Super Rich Kids [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO, CEO Jongin, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustink/pseuds/stardustink
Summary: Kyungsoo's a spoiled baby and Jongin makes sure of it.





	these expensive, these is red bottoms,these is bloody shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



> Okay this is of course, unfinished and unbeta-ed and not proofread. I just feel like I should post this now so I'll have more motivation to finish whenever I see it lol. Excuse the grammar and typos please, it's really bad I've been writing on and off and grammar sucks whenever I change my tenses RIP.
> 
> But this is for Yel  
> my love I'm sorry this is late and it doesn't even have smut yet lol but I promise it will have smut...lol. Excuse the mess that is my writing for now but I'll reread and rewrite when I'm done with my exams (ugh). Thank you for being my other self lmao.

They meet at a function his parents set up to launch his mom’s latest fall collection and as soon as the older male strikes up a conversation with him effortlessly, Kyungsoo finds him incredibly charming—not to mention—hot. The couple starts dating shortly after that night and have been enjoying each other’s company ever since.

 

Usually both males are lowkey and both their families are very private—old money doesn’t like to meddle in gossip nor dip their toes in the hot mess of the showbizness. They like to keep to themselves but with Jongin building his own empire on top of managing his family’s business—it’s inevitable for him to get a lot of attention especially for being a young and successful bachelor. Kyungsoo is also the youngest of the only two most precious sons of the Dos’ and even his handsomeness and beauty equipped with a charming personality can’t go unnoticed by the public.

 

One thing he always looks forward to is when his lover is around and takes him away for an impromptu trip to Aruba or even just simply laze the day away at the latter’s fifty million dollar penthouse overlooking the busy metropolitan LA. The skyscrapers are always a beautiful sight to wake up to especially when his parents’ mansion is dead set in a huge ranch where neighbors are nowhere to be seen and acres and acres of land is all there is. He does appreciate the beautiful trees and streams plus the days he gets to take Totilas out for a ride (his parents bought the Dutch-horse in all it’s shiny jet-black coat and masculine glory for a whooping $21,000,000 for his 16th birthday).

 

"What're you doing?" Kyungsoo rests his chin on his lover's shoulder, arms coming up to wrap loosely around his neck. Jongin turns his head slightly to kiss his cheek before turning back to his laptop.

 

"New York?" Kyungsoo says. "Are you going there? Will I have to wait for you long?"

 

A low chuckle rumbles in Jongin's chest. The bright picture of New York and the endless lines of text beneath it make Jongin smile—a little silly, too much in love. Kyungsoo's still firing question after question, just as he'd thought, but he catches the “I'm freakin' following you if it's more than three weeks. I swear I'll do it even if I have to steal dad's private jet to get there."

 

Jongin shuts his laptop and turns his face again to Kyungsoo's. The furrow on his brow speaks worry, but Jongin's anything but worried. His smile is teasing, “Are you sure it’s not because you want to live in New York City and this is your chance to escape LA?”

Kyungsoo makes a face and pouts.

 

"Come here." Jongin gently grabs his younger lover towards him and Kyungsoo climbs onto his lap obediently, legs spilling over one side of the chair. "You're wearing my shirt again."

 

"It's comfy. And it gets you to sleep with me." The small male answers as-a-matter-of-factly which Jongin laughs at. He leans in—pecks his cheek. There's something about the way it's slow and undemanding, both innocent and intimate, that quells the anxiety budding in Kyungsoo's chest.

 

The quiet settles around them, soft, like newly fallen snow. Kyungsoo buries his face in his chest and closes his eyes.

 

"Do you have to go there?"

 

"Yes. And I'm taking you with me."

 

"But it's for work."

 

"Nope, it's not." Kyungsoo gives him a confused look.

"I was thinking of marrying you there. If you don't mind."

"..."

 

"I was going to propose a little later," Jongin smiles sheepishly at him. "But it felt right to say it now." He opens one of the drawers and pulls out a small velvet box. "I figured you'd maim me if I got you something diamond-studded. That and well I could take you down if I wanted to but I also know that no diamonds can outshine you."

 

The box flips open. There's simple silver band hidden inside. Kyungsoo still hasn't said anything.

 

"Am I... moving too fast? I'm not pressuring you or anything... And if we do marry I'll take care of you, be there for you—I'll support your studies. And I promise even when I get busy that we'll always have dinner together just like now. And wow you're not saying anything but Kyungsoo but I. I love you and I just want to be with you."

"I'm only twenty-one. Don't you mind that?" Kyungsoo asks, eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

 

"I don't." Jongin kisses his forehead. "But I'll wait if you want me to."

 

Kyungsoo sighs and despondently replies,"No, I mean... I'll always be eight years younger than you... That's not exactly... People won't like it. And I'm a boy. You're a boy."

 

Jongin smiles sweetly, "I know but I love you anyway. Don't feel the same?" Kyungsoo groans and buries his face into Jongin's neck. "I do—I freaking love you and fuck I'm so happy I could die."

The small male mumbles against his boyfriend’s neck, kissing the skin lightly before, "Also my dad's going to murder you." Toned and muscular arms wrap around the small frame and Kyungsoo can feel the vibrations from Jongin’s chest, the latter’s laughter spilling out softly, "I'll take my chances."

 

"He's going to be really, really pissed off." Kyungsoo fake-scares him.

 

"Yeah, so was he when he found out I 'deflowered his darling boy'. You're perfectly legal I wouldn't call that—deflowering someone." Jongin retaliates. Kyungsoo squirms and looks up at the older male, “Well technically he was mad because I asked for the caviar and both of you reached for it! So..now he knows what kind of kinky shit we do in private.”

 

Jongin smirks and Kyungsoo swears he feels his heart jump out of his chest because why the fuck is his boyfriend so hot? “Well, I won’t be a good _father_ if I didn’t provide you with Almas. My _baby_ deserves the best.”

 

With that, the younger male turns a slight shade of pink making him look even more beautiful in the young bachelor’s eyes. It takes a second before Kyungsoo comes up with another excuse, "Okay but the press will go wild."

 

Of course he’s ready to respond with a, "Free. Nuptial. Photos."

 

Kyungsoo looks at his lover with both amusement and awe in his eyes, "Really? That's what you got from this?” Jongin shrugs, "I'm a businessman—I see opportunity in chaos."

 

***  
After their little banter and cuddling session (it was a makeout session), Jongin takes a quick shower while Kyungsoo decides to plop down on their bed to watch a movie.

Although after two minutes of trying to concentrate on the characters on the screen, the younger male still feels the familiar warmth pooling in his belly. Water trickles down smooth tan skin when Jongin steps out of the shower. Steam clouds around him and fogs on the mirror, forming into fat drops of water that slip down the glass. Jongin's drying his hair when he feels someone press against his still wet back and arms winding around his torso. Their reflection on the mirror is blurred, but he smiles all the same.

"Sneaking up on me?"

"Hmm. You smell nice." He doesn't miss the fingers toying with the top of the towel he's wrapped around his hips. "I still need to dry off, Soo. You'll get your clothes wet."

Kyungsoo wordlessly disentangles himself from him, but Jongin feels him tug his arm towards the door leading to his bedroom. Jongin complies with a lazy compliance urging his feet to move.

Kyungsoo pushes him onto the bed and stands between his legs. Jongin's hands bracket his hips, thumbs pressing into warm clothed skin. He pulls him closer, enough so he can bury his face into Kyungsoo's tummy.

"Stay still."

"Sorry." The curtains are drawn. Jongin observes the clothes littered around the bed, watches the shadow cast by the small piles, the rumpled silk sheets of his king-sized bed.

The slight darkness tells him it's a little after five in the afternoon. They must be looking for him, he thinks with an amused smile. His hands move down, over the side of his thighs, behind his knees, and up again, so his palms curve against Kyungsoo's ass. Someone's not going home tonight.

Jongin catches the button of Kyungsoo's—his—shirt with his teeth, slightly tugging before releasing it to press barely there kisses on his tummy. His hands come away from his ass, and stealthily, he brings them up to pop open the buttons one by one.

"What're you doing." It's not a question. Kyungsoo knows—but he hasn't stopped drying Jongin's hair, so Jongin supposes he'll have to try better.

"I'm not doing anything."

"My shirt is half-way open, Jongin."

"And you're still drying my hair."

The last button open, Jongin brushes open one side of his shirt open, tugging one sleeve down his arm to expose his shoulder. He looks up. Kyungsoo looks down and sees the grin on his face.

Kyungsoo continues drying his hair, but he doesn't miss the warmth spreading in below his tummy.

Jongin's trailing soft kisses up and down the soft skin there. He brings an arm around Kyungsoo's hips, tugs him forward as he starts nipping softly at his skin. The pleased sigh he hears and the way Kyungsoo's hands have stopped moving and come to tangle in his hair encourages him.

Kyungsoo feels himself being pulled closer, so he plants his knees on either side of Jongin's legs, an arm curling around his neck. His hand cups Jongin's jaw, occasionally moving down to caress his neck as he sighs at the pleasant sensation of Jongin's tongue dragging across his chest.

Kyungsoo's back arches when he feels Jongin nipping his nipple. There's a hand running up and down his thigh.

"But you just showered," Kyungsoo mumbles into his neck. Jongin grunts as he slips his hand into Kyungsoo's boxers. "We can clean up later."

A drawn out moan fills the small gap between them. The hand in Kyungsoo's boxers is firm, slow as it strokes his cock—the fading orange light of late afternoon is ebbing, leaving darkness in its wake. Kyungsoo feels like he's going to die as his hips cant into Jongin's hand.

"You look gorgeous like this."

 

"Don't—"

 

"You do," Jongin insists. He pulls Kyungsoo's face down to look at him. "I love you. I love you a lot."

 

"Love you, too.”


End file.
